Save Me From the Darkness
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: Three of the characters are going through tough times. Shuichi has been kidnapped by Tatsuha, Hiro is K's new play toy, and Sakano is in love with his boss to the point where it becomes painful to look at him. They are all hurting inside and out. Who can save them from their pain?
1. Chapter 1

Tatsuha couldn't wait to get home. Waiting for him was his Ryuichi, who he still couldn't believe was with him. He had to smile when he thought of the things he was going to do to Ryuichi when he got home. He reached his door and pulled out his keys, then opened the door.

"I'm home, Ryuichi!" Tatsuha said excitedly.

Ryuichi step out of the kitchen to greet Tatsuha, but he didn't say anything though. Tatsuha could hear Ryuichi's music playing in the background. Tatsuha looked up and down his Ryuichi. He was almost perfect. He had the brown hair and the hair cut; the only thing missing was the blue eyes. His Ryuichi had purple eyes which he hopes to change soon. The true of the matter is that the Ryuichi in front of him wasn't the real Ryuichi. The real Ryuichi has denied his affections for a long time that Tatsuha just snapped. He thought that if he couldn't have the real Ryuichi, he would settle for the next best thing: his brother's lover Shuichi. Shuichi was Ryuichi look-a-like or copycat and Tatsuha just had to sneak in his brother's house and steal the boy. He drugged him and took him to disclosed location for which he held him for weeks training him to be Ryuichi.

Shuichi didn't know how long he been with Tatsuha, all he knew was the rules that Tatsuha set for him. He was not allowed to speak because he didn't have Ryuichi voice. He wasn't allowed to leave the house and he had to obey every order that Tatsuha asked of him. Tatsuha had threatened Shuichi that if he disobeyed any of Tatsuha's rules he will be severely punished. The punishments ranged from spankings to starvation to whippings. He was hurting so much because not only was he not allowed to see his precious Yuki, Tatsuha was never nice to him and never treated his body kindly. Tatsuha would take all his frustrations on Shuichi and not care that Shuichi was in pain.

At the moment Shuichi was wearing something Ryuichi would typically wear and Tatsuha couldn't wait to undress him. He quickly moved over to Shuichi and he watched as he flinched.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you Ryuichi," Tatsuha said and Shuichi knew that was an obvious lie.

He grabbed Shuichi and slammed him against the wall. A small moan of pain escaped Shuichi's mouth. Tatsuha swiftly removed all of Shuichi's clothing and threw him to the floor. Shuichi wanted to crawl away but Tatsuha grabbed his ass and immediately plunged inside of him earning him a scream from Shuichi. Unlike when Shuichi had sex with Yuki, Tatsuha didn't add any pleasure to the pain that he caused. Shuichi loved a little pain mixed with pleasure but Tatsuha purposely made sure the sex was as painful as possible. Tatsuha would keep plunging in him until he came. Then he would watch as cum mixed with blood would come out of Shuichi's hole. Shuichi was crying and he curled himself into a ball; he hated Tatsuha but had no way of escaping from him. He tried to run once and he realized that he was nowhere near anything that he recognized. Tatsuha founded him easily and gave him a beating of a life time. As Shuichi cried, Tatsuha looked at him and said "I love you Ryuichi."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro was desperately looking for his best friend. Not only could Bad Luck not continue but Shuichi could be dead or worse. He frankly rode on his motorcycle looking for Shuichi but to no avail. Yuki was with the band Nittle Grasper while they were on tour to write a biography and none of them know that Shuichi has been kidnapped, Hiro was the only one looking for Shuichi. Of course the first place he looked was ASK, a rival band whose lead singer hated Shuichi but Taki was in jail for the crimes he committed against Shuichi and hasn't gotten out yet. Hiro also checked to make sure he couldn't hire someone to take out Shuichi and came out with nothing when the police told him that Taki could have no visitors. Hiro kept wondering where in the world Shuichi could be.

Tohma couldn't believe that Bad Luck didn't do anything. He had been on tour with his band, Nittle Grasper and heard no information about Bad Luck except for the fact that they weren't making any appearances and no new songs came out. He was seriously going to have a talk with Sakano on this. Tohma had to smile when he thought about the worried expression that Sakano would have when he talked to him. He entered his studio and noticed that nobody from Bad Luck were there. He was sure that Shuichi would be the first person to welcome his lovely Yuki back and his idol Ryuichi but there was no sign of him. He strolled into his office and saw Sakano with his head down on Tohma's desk.

"Ahm…" Tohma stated.

Sakano immediately shot his head up and saw Tohma. He instantly panicked as he rushed to get out of Tohma's chair. He didn't expect Tohma to get back so quickly. He just heard from Hiro that there was no sign of Shuichi and dreaded telling the news to Tohma for he knew he would get fired. Tohma had a smile on his face as he loved the reaction that Sakano gave him.

"I'm sorry!" Sakano cried.

"It's quite alright. I was just wondering why Bad Luck is not doing anything." Tohma replied.

Sakano's head fell as he answered, "Unfortunately we seem to not be able to locate their lead singer Shuichi. We believe him to be kidnapped from his and Yuki's home a few weeks ago. Hiro has been desperately looking for Shuichi but he hasn't found anything."

Tohma instantly stopped smiling and looked serious as he left his office. Sakano sank down to the ground when he realized that Tohma was disappointed with him. He cried softly. Tohma pulled out his cell phone and called Hiro.

"Is this true?!" Tohma demanded.

"Is what true?" Hiro asked.

"Is Shuichi really gone?"

There was a long pause before Hiro answered, "Yes."

Tohma hung up the phone and looked at Yuki who just enter the studio expecting Shuichi to jump on him. Yuki looked confused when he realized that Shuichi was nowhere to be found. Tohma quickly informed Yuki on the situation as they rushed to Yuki's house. When they enter the house they found out that everything was still intact which meant that the person must have had a key to get in unless Shuichi let him in. As they continued to look around for clues, Ryuichi entered the house.

"I think I can help." Ryuichi exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

"My over obsessed fan, a.k.a. your brother, send me a letter. He told me that he found his own Ryuichi. He also told me that his "Ryuichi" is almost a perfect copy of me? Tohma, how could someone be a perfect copy of me? I thought I was one of a kind!" Ryuichi whined.

"You are one of kind but back to the point," Tohma said calmly, "I believe you're brother Tatsuha has Shuichi. We should go rescue him before something bad happens."

Yuki just nod as a response. He was still in shock about his brother kidnapping Shuichi and he could imagine what Tatsuha did to Shuichi. His only hope would be that Shuichi wouldn't be too damaged when they got him back. He was actually looking forward to spending time with his little brat. He had a lot of pent-up frustration and wanted to take it out on Shuichi's body. Contrary to what most people think, he really does love Shuichi and has his own special way of showing it.

They moved back into Tohma's car and Tohma instantly got on the phone. He called Hiro first to tell him that they knew what happened to Shuichi and promised him that they were going to bring him back safely. Hiro was deeply worried but Tohma said that Hiro shouldn't come because it might get messy. The next thing Tohma did was call some of his private investigators to trace Tatsuha's location. Tohma finds his location half way across the world in a quiet state of Kansas. Tohma had to plan their flights and come up with an excuse about why Nittle Grasper was going to Kansas. He strolled into his office to see Sakano frankly running around trying to make sure Nittle Grasper's had a performance to do in Kansas. He couldn't believe how fast he had to work in order make all the preparations. He knew that after this was over he was going to have a major headache. He didn't even notice that Tohma had entered the office.

"Someone seems to be working really hard," Tohma said causing Sakano to fall over from the surprise.

"Tohma, all the preparations are in order," Sakano said as he rose from the floor.

"That's good. You are one of my best employees."

After hearing Tohma say that, Sakano's heart started to be faster. He secretly was in love with Tohma but knew it could never be because Tohma was married and completely straight. Sakano quickly excused himself and left the room. Sometimes it hurt to see Tohma because he wanted so much to touch him in ways that he knew he would be fired if he tried. Even more than him touching Tohma, he wanted Tohma to touch him and make love to him. He knew his dreams would never come true so he settle for just being near him, and thought that was enough. He thought that was enough a couple of months ago but now it hurt too much. It hurt so much that he decided to do something about the pain.

Sakano entered the bathroom and pulled out a razor then turned on the faucet to the sink. He quickly removed his suit jacket and shirt, and then discarded them to the floor. He began to imagine what would happen if Tohma was with him.

"He probably would be disgusted with my love for him," Sakano said as he added a cut to his arm holding it over the sink so he wouldn't make a mess. He watched how it bled and was memorize by the color red. "He probably thinks I'm only good as a slave to him," Sakano exclaimed as he added another cut to his other arm also holding it over the sink.

When Sakano was done cutting himself he watched as the pain left his heart when he watched the blood go down the drain. He put his shirt and suit jacket back on, then he rinsed and dried off his razor. He turned the faucet off and looked at himself in the mirror. He realized that he had tears coming from his eyes so he quickly wiped them away. He put the razor back in his pocket and left to get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiro was glad that they knew where Shuichi was. He could relax except he wanted to go get him himself. He knew that he couldn't do anything for Shuichi like Tohma could but he wanted to be there for his best friend. He pulled up in front of his house and got off his motorcycle. He walked up to his door and opened it. As he walked in he felt a gun pressed against his head and he heard the door shut as he was shoved into his house. Hiro heard a voice and a shiver went through his body.

"Remove all your clothes," the voice said.

Hiro got up off the floor and saw the gun pointed at him. He saw that it was K, one of his mangers for Bad Luck.

"K, stop this nonsense," Hiro said calm but was quickly silenced when K shot the gun close to his head. Hiro jumped back.

"I said remove all your clothes before I do it for you!" K demanded.

Hiro knew K was serious so he started to take his shirt off but he kept his eye on the gun. K just kept the gun point at Hiro and when he saw slow down he fired the gun again between Hiro's legs. Hiro jumped back and quickly removed the rest of his clothes except for his boxers.

"The boxers, too, remove them," K commanded as he pointed the gun at Hiro's chest. Hiro slid the boxers off and stared at K. K smiled at Hiro as he looked Hiro up and down.

"Turn around. Put your hands on the table and turn your ass to me. If you do what I say I might be nice to you," K said. Hiro knew to obey him and he did what he said. His hands were on the table and he was bent over. He felt humiliated by the position but could do nothing against K's guns. He felt the cold hands of K's on his ass. He rubbed it until K put one finger in Hiro's ass. Hiro yelped at the sudden intrusion on his butt but had no time to react as another finger was added. K had three fingers in him when he suddenly pulled out. Next thing Hiro knew, there was something else shoved in his ass.

K was enjoying himself as he shoved his gun in Hiro's ass. "One false move and I'll put a cap in your ass, literally."

Hiro shivered but didn't say a word. He didn't want to be found dead with a bullet in his butt. He whimpered as K shoved the gun further in Hiro's ass and moved it around. He managed to hit Hiro's sweet spot with his gun and Hiro screamed out in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" K stated with a smile as he hit the spot over and over with his gun until Hiro came all over the table. "Who told you could cum?"

K removed his gun and plunged into Hiro hitting the sweet spot. Hiro screamed out in pleasure with each time K hit his spot. Tears where in Hiro's by time K came inside Hiro. K pulled out and pulled up his pants.

"Let's do this again sometime," K said as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Nittle Grasper finally reached Kansas and they entered their hotel rooms. Each person thought about what they had to accomplish in order to get Shuichi back. Yuki kept thinking about the fact that Tatsuha had a violent streak and he hoped that Tatsuha hadn't killed Shuichi. This thought filled him with dread as he had to wait for Tohma to get everything ready for Shuichi's rescue. He could not sit still so he paced his hotel room until his door opened and Tohma came in. Tohma noticed the pain expression on Yuki face and realized that Yuki actually like this boy. This made Tohma very determine to bring Shuichi back to Yuki.

"We have found the location of your brother. I have a staked-out team outside his house and they reported back to me that there is indeed another person in that house," Tohma told Yuki.

Yuki nodded his head in agreement as a wave of relief hit him. The thought that was going through his head was: at least his not dead. Tohma noticed Yuki's reaction and decided that they were going to act tonight so Yuki could have his lover back before the Nittle Grasper concert.

Ryuichi sat in his hotel room deep in thought. He did care for Shuichi and didn't wish for him to be in this situation. Ryuichi remembered all the letters he got from Tatsuha and many of them were talking about all the things that Tatsuha wanted to him. It creep him out. He had to put an end to the letters so he told the people who sorted his fan mail to send back any letters from Tatsuha but then Tatsuha would come to his shows. Tatsuha would try anything to get to Ryuichi after the shows so he had to hire better security and get a restraining order against him. Ryuichi believed that was what made Tatsuha snap and kidnap Shuichi. He felt partially guiltily because he should have had Tatsuha arrested for stalking him. His goal for this trip was to make sure that Shuichi had some support just in case Yuki was cold to him.

They left the hotel in the dead of night in order to not cause attention to themselves. They rode is a minivan with Tohma driving. They rode in silence making sure that they were ready to see what ever situation Shuichi might be in. As they approach the house all they could hear was Nittle Grasper music coming from the house. Of course Ryuichi's voice was heard above any other sound. Tohma parked the car and looked back at the passengers: Yuki and Ryuichi.

"I'll go in first and make sure that there's nothing too bad to see in his house," Tohma stated as he exited the vehicle and went to talk to his investigators. He found out that all the lights were off in the house and apparently everybody in the house was asleep. Tohma then walked up to Tatsuha's house with the police as they silently opened the door and moved to the bedroom. As they advanced toward the bedroom, Tohma was anxious to see what was inside. He hoped that Tatsuha had done any real damage to Shuichi. The cops slowly opened the door and looked inside.

Shuichi was lying awake as he looked around the room. All across the walls were pictures, posters, and stand-ups of Ryuichi. Ryuichi's music was always playing which annoyed Shuichi to no end. He hated this life now and wished that he never idolized Ryuichi. He knew it wasn't Ryuichi's fault but he couldn't help himself from hating Ryuichi. At the moment Shuichi was wearing nothing except for a dog collar that had Ryuichi's name on it. The dog collar was attached to the bed and Tatsuha had his arm wrapped around him. Before bed Shuichi had to perform a concert for Tatsuha which was basically a strip dance where Shuichi would lip-sync Ryuichi's songs while dancing and removing his clothes. After the concert was over Tatsuha proceeded to rape Shuichi until Shuichi would pass out. Shuichi had just woken up when he saw the door open.

The police pushed through the room and surrounded the bed. Tatsuha was woken up by a police roughly pulling him off the bed. Tatsuha looked at the police and was completely calm as he spoke.

"Gentlemen, why are you in my house? I don't believe I did anything wrong."

The police didn't say anything as Tohma enter the room. Tatsuha's eyes went wide when he saw him come in. He didn't expect to be found and thought that Yuki wouldn't miss Shuichi. He cursed under his breath before he looked at Shuichi on his bed.

"Ryuichi, tell them to let me go. You know you're here willingly. Tell them!" Tatsuha demanded as Shuichi just looked at Tatsuha and said nothing.

"Take him away," Tohma said.

They drag away Tatsuha who starts screaming and struggling against the police who were way stronger than him so they took him away easily. Tohma looked around the room and felt sick to his stomach. This boy had a serious obsession with Ryuichi and it wasn't healthy. Tohma finally looked on at Shuichi and realized that he look like a splitting-image of Ryuichi. Tohma moved toward the bed and calmly lifted up Shuichi. Shuichi was light which meant he was under weight. He carried him outside and he watched as Yuki rushed to get out of the car. He came over to Shuichi and took him from Tohma. Tohma got back in the car as he watched Yuki kiss Shuichi. Shuichi's eyes lit up and he smiled a small smile. Yuki slipped Shuichi in the car and they drove away.


End file.
